


The Cast of Hamilton Does "Into the Woods"                                        (and is very gay)                                            (and eats lots of brownies)

by two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat (orphan_account)



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: (okay so maybe he's very evil), Alternate Universe - High School, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Bisexual Eliza Schuyler, Burr is a little OOC because drama reasons, Demigirl Peggy, Gay John Laurens, Happy, He's, High School AU, Hopefully Minimal Angst, I'm evil, Just hold on guys I promise more romance will come, Lighthearted, Like, Modern AU, Multi, No Smut, Pansexual Maria Reynolds, Pansexual Marquis de Lafayette, School Musical AU, School Play AU, Slow Burn, Straight Burr, The Schuyler Siblings, The Schuyler Sisters, We'll see buddy, but who knows, only minimal pain, slightly evil
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 17:01:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15441675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat
Summary: After Alexander Hamilton breaks up with his girlfriend, Eliza Schuyler, Eliza's siblings convince her to try out for the school musical, Into the Woods. However, due to some meddling from outside parties, drama soon ensues.Main pairings:-Eliza/Maria-Alexander/JohnPossible side pairings:-Burr/Theo-(May change as story goes on.)All characters are historical people and belong to the mists of time. Plot is the only thing I own.





	1. Alexander FUCKING Hamilton

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first stab at a longer fic, so bear with me here. 
> 
> For those of you who read my first Hamilton story, 'You'll Never Guess What I Just Heard' this fic is dedicated to you!!!!! Thank you guys so much for all of the love and support!!!!!!!

“Eliza, you can sing. You should try out for the musical.” 

Eliza glared at her older sister, Angie. “Never. Going. To happen.”

“Aw, come on ‘Liza,” said the ever-insistent Peggy. “Maybe it’ll help ya get over that BASTARD ALEXANDER FUCKING HAMILTON.”

“Peggy, you have to be quieter,” warned Eliza. “We’re in school.”

Peggy put two hands in their yellow sweatshirt and sighed. “I’m sorry,” they said, looking to the side. “I just wanted everyone here to know that ALEXANDER FUCKING HAMILTON DUMPED YOU AND NOW YOU’RE HEART IS BROKEN BECAUSE OF THE LITTLE CUNT- NO, THAT LITTLE DOUCHEBAG OF A BOY.”

“Peggy, you’re going to get us in trouble-”

“Yes,” said a snide voice from behind the three siblings. “You’d better be quiet, or else you might just get in trouble.”

Angelica knew that voice. The voice you could practically hear a snide smirk in. The voice that belonged to the one and only-

“Burr,” said Angelica, turning around to face the boy. “How… considerate of you to join us.”

Burr smiled. He was wearing a blue coat, the secret symbol of those students who would rather George King not be the school president. It wasn’t like the students had any say in it, but there were a few who decided to ally themselves against him. And, as always, Burr had partnered the blue coat with a know-it-all smile. 

“Angie,” Burr grinned. “Please, call me Aaron. Eliza, I am so sorry about the break-up. Those things happen. And Peggy- is it a ‘she’ or a ‘they’ day?”

“They,” growled Peggy, knowing that Burr’s facade of kindness could easily give way to teasing if he felt like it. Normally Peggy was really happy when people acknowledged her real gender as demigirl, but Burr was never really sincere about anything. They were always careful around him. 

Angelica glared at Burr. “I think I’ll keep calling you Burr. And you, kid, you’re not going to call me ‘Angie’ again unless you want me to actually kill you.”

Burr raised his hands defensively. “Now now, Schuyler Siblings. I just wanted to sign up for the school play. What is it this year? Into the Woods, right?” Burr’s gaze moved over to the bulletin board. “Ah yes. One of my favorites. Maybe I could get Theodosia to join with me. We could be the Baker and his Wife. Good casting, right?”

'Perfect casting for that slut Theo,' Eliza thought. Whether Burr wanted to admit it or not, Theodosia was known for sleeping around. Burr was just lucky she'd decided to start sleeping around with HIM. 

“Come on girls and Peggy,” Burr said, pulling the three Schuylers into a hug. “It would be so fun for you guys to go out for the musical this year. It might even take that- oh, what did you call him? -Alexander fucking Hamilton off your minds.”

Burr let go of them, then flashed them his grin one more time before walking back into the High School halls. 

Angelica sighed. “Maybe Burr’s right.”

Peggy and Eliza eyed their sister like she had three heads. 

“What I mean to say,” said Angelica, “is that we need a break from Alexander Hamilton. Auditioning for the school musical might just help us get him out of our life. If only temporarily.”

“I guess,” Peggy said softly. “ ‘Liza, you okay with this?”

Eliza gave a weak nod in Peggy’s direction. 

Three minutes later, the Schuyler Siblings walked away from the school bulletin board, each of them signed up for the auditions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it :)
> 
> If you did, please kudos, if you didn't, I have more vipers disguised as cookies- I MEAN- TOTALLY REAL cookies to give you.
> 
> More of this shall be coming, hopefully soon, so don't worry.
> 
> If you like this fic but you haven't read 'You'll Never Guess What I Just Heard' I encourage you to do so. It's a one-shot, with even more Maria/Eliza and John/Hamilton.
> 
> Just remember: Never trust strangers on the internet, and Carlos the Scientist is beautiful.


	2. I Can't Believe It's Come To This

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Burr convinces Alexander to do something both boys may regret.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys! I'd like to thank Silverwolf394 and those three guests that left Kudos on this work yesterday. Thanks for coming out and supporting this fic! 
> 
> *confetti falls from ceiling* 
> 
> Thank you, thank you! If you really enjoy this fic, please, tell your friends about it! Maybe tell your family (if your family happens to oddly enjoy fanfictions!) or maybe tell your cat about it, if your cat will listen! 
> 
> I'll see YOU at the end of the chapter.

“I can’t believe it’s come to this,” Alexander whispered to himself, standing in the hallway in front of the bulletin board. “Like, of all the things I’ve thought about doing in my life, from suicide to setting the band classroom on fire out of spite, I think this may be the stupidest thing I’ve ever done.”

“You can do it,” Burr whispered in his ear. “Come on now, Alex. I’m your friend, aren’t I?”

Alexander stayed silent.

“And as your friend,” Burr continued, “I think there are serious benefits to you trying out for the school musical.”

“Burr, I don’t know.” Alexander was speaking to himself now, more than to Burr. “After what happened with Eliza, I don’t think it’s the best idea for me to go messing around in her business.”

“Oh, come on, she’s not actually signed up for the play!”

“She isn’t?”

Burr shook his head. “Nope. She told me personally that it was just a joke. Angie dared her to write her name on the list. I watched it happen. You believe me, right?”

“I still… I just don’t know…” Alexander’s eyes feel to the floor. 

“And,” Burr said, “I heard that a certain John Laurens is planning on signing up for auditions.”

Alexander Hamilton’s flashy signature was on the list before Burr could finish his sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that was a short chapter. 
> 
> Like. 
> 
> I've read HAIKUS longer than that chapter. 
> 
> And the AUDITIONS haven't even HAPPENED yet. 
> 
> I know what you're going to ask me: two_drama_nerds_in_a_boat, this fic has been QUITE the let-down after 'You'll Never Guess What I Just Heard.' What kind of shit are you selling me here?
> 
> I say: Bear with me, friends. Good times are coming. 
> 
> Good times are close ahead. 
> 
> And when the good times arrive, so will the brownies. 
> 
> Just... wait for it.


End file.
